


The Other Side - Sival song fic

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: A song fic i wrote based on 'the other side' from the greatest showman
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298
Kudos: 1





	The Other Side - Sival song fic

To say Sid was shocked to see a virus in his sector would be an understatement. The fact that said virus had the same form as his ‘imaginary friend’ who helped him to understand his weird shield ability about caused the poor AI to short circuit. The virus, Evalak as he’d introduced himself, was just chilling in one of the living room chairs with a contemplative look on his face. Eval and Qrow were still off assisting the golden idiot while Sid was on his isolation so he was all alone with a potentially deadly threat. He was broken from his thoughts as Evalak smiled.

“Right here, right now, I put the offer out.” The virus leaned forward slightly and Sid eyed him warily.

“I don’t want to chase you down, but I know you see it~” He stood and walked over towards Sid, who took a defensive stance.

“You run with me,” Evalak said, gesturing to himself,   
“and I can cut you free~” Sid continued to eye him warily as Evalak moved to stand behind him, resting his hands on Sid’s shoulders.

“Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in.” The sudden shove caught Sid off guard but he caught himself as he stumbled. Evalak continued, undeterred.

“So trade that typical,” he walked a couple steps, then turned on his heel. He made a gesture as if summoning a rainbow between his hands.

“For something colorful~! And if it’s crazy, live a little crazy~” Evalak offered Sid a hand, almost like inviting him to a dance. Sid glanced at it, almost reaching for it, before pulling his hands close to himself and turning away. He wasn’t prepared for Evalak to gently grip onto his arm.

“You can play it sensible, a king of conventional,” a hand on his chin slowly turned Sid’s head back towards Evalak, who smiled kindly at him, “or you can risk it all and see~” After a moment, Sid got over his timidness and smacked Evalak’s hand away. He turned to move away from the virus but paused at his next words.

“Don't you want to get away from the same old part you’ve gotta play?” Sid turned back to Evalak, who had his arms spread in a gesture of openness. Evalak had a smirk on his face now.

“Cuz I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride~ It’ll take you to the other side!” Sid was curious about this ‘other side’ but still had his doubts. Somehow Evalak had ended up behind him again, leaning over Sid’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Cuz you can do like you do,” he moved so he was on the other side of Sid and resting his arm on his head, 

“or you can do like me!” Evalak then placed his hands over Sid’s eyes.

“Stay in the cage, or you’ll finally take the key!” He uncovered Sid’s eyes to stand in front of the AI. He placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

“Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly!” He backed up and offered Sid a hand again, his smirk still firmly in place.

“It’ll take you to the other side-”

“Okay, my friend,” Sid interrupted, “you wanna cut me in. Well I hate to tell you but it just won’t happen.” He waved off Evalaks hand.

“So thanks, but no. I think im good to go.” Sid smiled sincerely at the taller male as he continued.

“Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I’m trapped in!” Evalak watches with interest as Sid steps past his hand into his personal space.

“Now I admire you, and that whole show you do. You're onto something, REALLY it's something!” He turns on his heel and takes a couple steps away from Evalak before gesturing to the room.

“But I live among the swells, and we don’t pick up peanut shells,” Sid looks over his shoulder at the other, “I’ll have to leave that up to you~” Evalak huffs a laugh as Sid turns towards him again.

“Don't you know that I’m okay with this uptown part I get to play!” Sid crossed his arms over his chest and puffs his chest out slightly.

“Cuz I’ve got what I need, and I don't want to take the ride~ I don’t need to see the other side.” He vaguely gestures toward Evalak with one hand.

“So go and do like you do, I’m good to do like me! Ain’t in a cage, so I don’t need to take the key.” He turns his back on the virus again, who continues to watch in amusement.

“Oh, damn! Can’t you see I’m doing fine? I don’t need to see the other side-” Sid froze as a bunch of screens appeared in front of him, showing looping scenes of him being yelled at, being ignored, being beaten. He didn’t need to turn around to know Evalak was walking towards him slowly.

“Now is this really how you’d like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?” Sid felt his facade dropping.

“If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town… disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns…”

“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little,” Evalak spoke soothingly, his words washing over Sid like a warm blanket.

“Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it’ll wake you up, and cure your aching~” He was now right behind Sid, resting his hands on Sid’s shoulders and massaging gently.

“Take your walls and start ‘em breaking~” He leaned down to whisper into the AI’s ear.

“Now that's a deal that seems worth taking…” And suddenly the virus’ presence was gone, causing Sid to shiver at the sudden chill. He slowly turned around to face Evalak, who was watching him in interest.

“But I guess I’ll leave that up to you~” He held his hand out once more, and Sid hesitated. He looked back at the screens, of Michael berating him, of Qrow dismissing him, of humans treating him like trash, before something dark crossed his expression. He turned back to Evalak and smirked, before taking the virus’ hand.


End file.
